


"Oh, I wasn’t the one getting fucked, darlin’, you were."

by akaKarma



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He's just a little horny, Horniness, Johnny Is A Good Guy, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, so is V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKarma/pseuds/akaKarma
Summary: V decided it's finally time to get off some steam. Hard to say if it's her being thirsty for some action or the Silverhand construct in her head–or both. At the end of the day, all they have is each other...
Relationships: Female V/Johnny Silverhand, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 268





	"Oh, I wasn’t the one getting fucked, darlin’, you were."

**Author's Note:**

> I've read like 20 Johnny/V fanfics last night. I'm spent. I can't think about anything else. Heading to the CDPR office to kindly ask them to make him romanceable. It is the only logical solution. K, bye.

Walking into a hotel room with a joytoy, huh? _ That's what it's come to _ , V thought. 

It has been too long. Way too long. 

Usually, V wouldn't be the one for paying dolls or joytoys but desperate times called for desperate measures, as they say. Between the impending doom that was her diminishing sense of self, the Arasaka conspiracy looming over everyone’s heads and with everything else, the last thing V had the energy for was an actual relationship. Judy was good, and so was River, but getting close to anyone felt like too much. Her entire psyche was messed up and scrambled, thanks to the annoying ass rocker stuck in her brain, so this was the best she could get right now… 

“Come on, gorgeous,” the joytoy touched her hand when she froze at the door, lost in her thoughts. Letting him lead her in, V followed without saying a word, determined for this to be the one evening when she would leave all of her other problems at the door, refusing to think about any of it. 

Hopefully, Johnny would stay behind that threshold, too.

Considering what a prick he was, he seemed pretty decent when it came to her privacy. He never lingered when she was showering or taking a bath and she hasn't seen him since she left her car back at Jig-Jig street. 

V tried to hold back as long as she could because of him. Just the thought of this old guy always being there the moment she so much as just thought about anything sexual freaked her the fuck out… It was hard getting used to sharing one’s mind. That was why she didn’t even touch herself or done anything ever since that stupid microchip fucked up her life… 

Past few days though, the tension was building up with increasingly more and more intensity. Instead of having an awkward conversation or listening to his bitchin’, which was something she expected any minute these days, V decided to deal with it head-on. 

While she lowered herself on the hotel room bed, creaky and hard, Johnny watched from the door, making sure to hide his presence as much as he possibly could. 

He experimented a little bit in the time they've been together. Tried to figure out where he begins and she ends… What he can do without her noticing easily, where in her mind can he wander without too much resistance… 

All he could think about as he watched the man undress–not that there was much to take off–was “ _ finally _ ”. 

V seemed distracted enough to not pay attention to him. Wherever she knew it or not, the feeling of discomfort and the strange sense of breach of intimacy was mutual. Johnny felt the pressure growing from the bottom of his chest but so unlike him, decided to push it aside every time. He could have told her, of course, but that would be just weird. That poor woman had enough to deal with already. Johnny knew that he could be a lot to handle sometimes, and he was not blind to the surge of emotions that swirled in V’s chest every evening when she laid her head down–hopelessness, sense of being small, desperation, fear. She tried to be a big girl, a strong badass that she was, but it was human to feel that way in her situation. Johnny knew there was nothing he could do about it, either. They were already following every possible lead to try and save her… 

The last thing she needed was for her to be aware that the washed-up rockstar-turned-terrorist inside her brain was getting hornier and hornier by the minute.

It's been over fifty years, after all.

As the joytoy rammed his tongue between V’s lips, Johnny completely lost the trail of his thoughts, being overtaken by the feelings and sensations that washed over V.

_ Shit. Women really did get the better end of the stick, huh? _

Everything was so intense, so warm, and… otherworldly. The wetness between her legs, the way her nipples hardened, it was like he was instantly transported into a completely different plane of existence. 

She brought the joytoy closer towards her, pressing his pelvis against her crotch while she hugged him with one of her legs. 

Johnny tried to stay away, to just fade somewhere into the back of the place he stayed in but it was too hard not to come closer and watch the expressions on V’s face. 

_ Shit _ , he thought to himself. Was it really all her or was there some of his feelings in play as well? Hard to come to logical conclusions with two minds bleeding into each other. 

“Fuck me,” V moaned as the joytoy positioned his now fully hard cock between her legs, its tip rubbing teasingly over her clitoris. “Shit.” 

Another wave of pleasure and raw desire shot through Johnny, making everything go all glitchy for a moment. 

Her face looked so sensual as she laid there, tilting it back into the pillows, full lips parted to let out hot, shallow breaths. Johnny gulped, trying to swallow the lump building up on the back of his throat, and found himself incapable to take his eyes off the man's hand squeezing those full breasts. He knew how it felt through V, but he couldn't help but try to somehow transfer the sensation into his own perspective. At that moment, he did wish he could have been slotted in the head of that man so that he could really feel how V’s breasts felt under his fingers. 

How her cunt wrapped around his cock as he thrust against her.

_ Fuck _ . 

Turning around, Johnny took his head into his hands and shook it.  _ This is fucking weird. Too fucking weird… What a mindfuck!  _

He was supposed to be  _ her _ , in her body, yet he couldn't help it but look at it as if he was still his old self. If they met when he was still alive, she would have been exactly his type, though he was pretty sure she would have broken his hand and kicked his ass out if he ever tried anything on her.  _ Yeah, she totally would do that. _

“Harder,” V’s cries brought him back to the moment. 

God. Something about it all didn't feel right... Nothing felt right.

What he was experiencing was her approaching orgasm, right?  _ Her  _ pleasure. Though it did feel like it was wholly his. It felt like this was a response to  _ his  _ desire–like after a week of him getting increasingly hornier, something finally shifted and his construct finally won over V’s brain, making her think it was all her. He would have felt bad for pushing that on her but then again… he also knew how good she was feeling just now. Getting pounded by that joytoy, his cock slipping in and out, balls slapping against her firm ass… 

Johnny didn't even notice he's been holding a cigarette near his mouth, unaware when he took it out or why he stopped the motion. Mesmerized by the scene, he found it impossible to pull away again, to separate himself from the moment. 

If that had been him fucking her, he would have done things a different, he thought. Ate her out first, nice and thorough. Made her squirm under him and beg a little. Beg for his cock inside her. Then he would have given her what she wanted, touching her more, maybe biting her nipples here and there. Chicks loved that–always took them by surprise. 

He imagined how her cunt would squeeze around him when he'd do that, sucking him in even more.

_ Shit _ ! “Shit!” V moaned, at the very same moment Johnny muttered those words.

His world kept pulsing and glitching like there was some kind of cybernetic earthquake. When Johnny looked down again, the cigarette was gone and this time, he stood there naked, jerking himself off without even realizing. 

_ Guess it was too hard to resist. _

Couldn't even keep his thoughts straight. 

That was V’s fault. That goddamn female brain of hers. It made everything even more incoherent, emotional. As Johnny closed his eyes, letting himself be led only by her moans and groans, he leaned into her side of their shared psyche, mapping the bizarre sensation of getting fucked and trying to imagine himself as the one giving her that pleasure. 

It was his metal hand gripping her tit. It was his swelling cock, about to burst that she welcomed inside her. 

“I--” She was close, so close.

_ Fuck, V! _ , he barely stopped himself from saying that out loud. 

“J-Johnny,” she cried out his name the moment her legs locked around the man's ass, pushing all of him inside her. Whimpering and moaning, she tensed up her back, bending like a string as the overwhelming heat washed all over her. 

It was only a few short seconds of serene blackout she got until her eyes sprung open, staring right at the ceiling as V’s own words echoed inside her head. 

What the fuck did she just-- That fucker!

  
  


**x**

  
  


Slamming the door of her apartment behind her, V dropped all of her gear in front of it and immediately started marching around her living room. The bastard had been nowhere to be found all the way home, assuring her even more of what he had done.

“Get the fuck out here, now!” she shouted into the open space and waited. Moments passed and the selfish bastard was still hiding. “I know you're there! You’re in my fucking head–you can’t act like you can’t hear me, Johnny!” V felt her cheeks burn–this time with anger, though the sensation of shame and embarrassment from the hotel still lingered. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, V, chill,” Johnny lifted his arms up, appearing near the window. “Try not to pop a vein or somethin’, we still need this mortal vessel.” 

“You goddamn creep,” V spat, her hand instinctually twitching towards the holster as if she wanted to shoot him. Quickly realizing he was nothing but some goddamn code in her head and groaning in frustration, she became even more irritated, and even considered slapping herself just to give him a bit of a kick.

“Look, V. It's not what you think,” his voice became unusually reasonable all of the sudden.

“It’s now what I think?” she didn’t calm down, no, in fact, she became even more furious. 

She really thought they were starting to get along. They didn’t argue as much. He even seemed useful sometimes–nice to talk to even! From time to time, she found herself glad he was around, finding his presence calming in a way. Not to mention the talk they had in that hotel room–the one when he gave her his dog tags… She really thought the goddamn Johnny Silverhand was starting to turn into an alright guy. 

What a stupid, naive mistake. 

“Johnny fucking Silverhand, the adored rock legend! Just had to take what wasn’t yours, huh?! Had to tick off another bitch moaning your name from your douchebag checklist?!” she dashed towards her beat in one sudden move, reaching for the pills.

“V, wait! Come on, fuck, let me explain!” Johnny appeared right behind her, making V take a swift step back. Nearly bracing her teeth at him like a severely annoyed kitten, she took a second to calm her racing heart and then forced herself to give him a chance. 

Something about the look in his eyes–now unobstructed by those iconic sunglasses–felt genuine. Or he was just trying to fuck with her even more… 

“Fine. Better get fuckin’ explainin’ then.” 

Letting out a sigh, Johnny walked in a circle and then stopped with his gaze aimed towards the window overlooking the night city. 

“It’s just– It’s pretty fucking hard to stay away in moments like those, like it or not,” Johnny tried to not let his own frustration get the best of him, and for the first time in forever attempted to get his true feelings out in some coherent, non-asshole manner. “I don’t fucking know how this things works!” he chuckled, spreading his arms. “Whenever it was me getting pent up that got  _ you  _ pent up, or your steam buildin’ up my steam, it– Fuck, V, I wasn’t trying to make myself feel like I conquered you or som’ shit, I just went through the motions and through the…”  _ Shit…  _ What even was he trying to say? 

Wanting to just disappear and not have to deal with it, Johnny was quickly met with the realization that he couldn’t do that–this was her body and her mind that he was occupying, meaning his problems were her problems now. 

“You could’ve told me you were gettin’ horny,” V frowned, crossing her arms across her chest with a bit of hesitation in her voice, but she clearly calmed down a good bit. “Jeez, we’re not in the kindergarten.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Johnny said mockingly. “My apologies for thinking you wouldn’t have been too keen on the asshole of a construct that’s slowly killin’ you tellin’ you he wants to jerk off, V.  _ God _ , one never knows with you women,” he crossed his arms and shook his head, and the moment his anxious eyes met V’s and he realized how he mirrored her own movements, Johnny’s arms quickly shot back down. 

While she followed him with her gaze, he took out a cigarette, his fingers slightly trembling, in a desperate attempt to soothe his fake nerves with some fake nicotine.

“Fuck. What a mess,” she breathed out, her voice raspy.

“What a fucking mess indeed,” he agreed, pussyfooting not far from her, dragging desperate puffs from the cigarette. 

As the anger subdued within V, her mind began processing what the man just told her. 

“So… You didn’t… force me to say your name,” she mumbled curiously, drawing her brows together. The moment was still fresh in her mind. As she climaxed, he was all she could think about. It was like this innate reaction like it was supposed to happen, like his name escaping her lips was a part of the orgasm itself.

“‘Course I didn’t,” he scoffed, turning his head away again.

“But you were there. Watching?” her tone turned into a more pressing one again when she asked. 

“I– I had my own hands full in there, V.” 

_ Well, fuck me _ , V thought with a quiet chuckle. Johnny fucking Silverhand, getting all coy all of the sudden. Guess it was foolish of her to expect to be completely unaffected by what was happening. Their feelings didn’t bleed into each other that often–not unless they were fighting for their lives or experiencing intense emotions. One could say you can’t go much more intense than fucking, so… Maybe she had no right to be annoyed at him. 

“So… you got off too, no big deal. Still doesn’t explain why I was moaning out your name.” 

“Do we really have to get hung up on this?” he groaned annoyingly. “It ain’t the worst thing in the world you could’ve said.” 

An amused chuckle escaped V’s lips, finally forcing Johnny to look at her again. 

The damn bastard was smirking. 

“Did you love getting fucked that much, huh?” she decided to start another one of their ‘who’s going to piss the other one faster’ banters to get through to the truth. 

“ _ Oh _ , I wasn’t the one getting fucked, darlin’, you were,” his charismatic cockyness quickly came out–was almost like an innate part of that man. Watching him wave around his cigarette with her narrowing eyes, V tried to lean into what he was feeling. This thing went both ways–something Johnny sometimes liked to forget. As the flashing image of herself flew through her mind, she inhaled sharply. Felt weird, seeing herself in the third person. The scene was different than how she remembered it, more jumbled. The more she focused–even though Johnny tried to fight her–the more details she could make. His iconic silver hand, squeezing her breast. His dog tags clanking together as they hung off his neck, inches from her face twisted with pleasure. 

“Fuck,” she stepped away blinking, with her voice balancing somewhere between shock and amusement. 

“I’m sorry, alright? Like I said, it– All of your goddamn hormones just took over and–”

“You imagined  _ you  _ were the one fucking me on purpose,” V narrowed her eyes. “Fuck, that makes things really fucking awkward, Johnny. You… You want to fuck me?” she grimaced, almost enjoying how nervous and awkward he was becoming all of the sudden. 

“Oh, shut up. Don’t make me say it,” Johnny scoffed, walking to the couch and plopping himself down, with his legs spread out and a cigarette in my mouth. “Just want me to jerk off your fucking ego, you little bitch,” he shook his head. Guess they did find each other for a reason… 

“Say what?” V smirked, trying to hide her sadistic pleasure. 

“That you’re a hot piece of ass,” Johnny said, chuckling as he threw the nonexistent cigarette bud somewhere into space. “No need to be a preachy cunt ‘bout it, I know you know it,” he finally smirked, as if their mutual understanding of being the same kind of an asshole bonded them together more than the fact V had his engram in her head. “I mean, fuck,” he chuckled, voice deep and raspy. “The way you carry yourself around with a gun. Around goons. Like you know they’ve got no chance… Even the way you get out of the bed, all messy but walking towards the bathroom as if you were one of them dolls…” 

He scoffed and clicked his tongue, trying to act like a disapproving father, but V heard how his voice turned husky and felt something tugging at her–something off his in their shared psyche growing. “Know it’s weird, alright? Don’t have to tell me ‘bout it.” 

So he wasn’t such a creep like she thought at first. He was just a hopeless, weak man, powerless to her charm. 

“Ha, ha,” Johnny reacted to her thoughts with an eye roll, while V stood next to the window with a devilish grin growing on her face. “Real fuckin’ funny. Not like I can help it, or get away from you, can I?”

“Poor Johnny. I guess I should let this one slide, after all, you haven’t got laid in like, what, hundred years?” V mocked him. In fact, bickering with him was becoming her favorite pastime… 

“Fuck off,” Johnny frowned sarcastically, and in a blink appeared right in front of V, their faces mere inches apart. It shouldn’t have created any kind of physical response in her–after all, he wasn’t even really there–but it did. The tension building up between them was almost palpable, although it was probably just the relic malfunctioning again. “Let myself get carried away. I ain’t one for non-con, V. So won’t happen again, alright?” There was honesty in his words, and his eyes, as he gazed right into hers. 

Moving her tongue slowly from one side of her mouth to another, V stayed quiet for a moment. “Next time, you better tell me when you get the urge,” she almost whispered, her voice velvety and low. 

Sending what felt like an electric shock through Johnny’s nonexistent body, he focused on her lips. She was letting him close, almost opening herself up. Like the code or whatever else it was separating them was parting for him. 

“Better think about that offer real carefully, V,” he warned her playfully, coming even closer. “You know I can touch you, right? However the fuck does this work,” he chuckled, remembering the first time they had their little scuffle–alright, more like he tried to beat her head in–in that very spot. 

V shivered when his cold, metal fingers lightly grazed over the skin of her arm. 

“I guess it would save me some eddies, not havin’ to get joytoys,” she smirked, her deep, burning eyes still firmly fixated on Johnny’s. 

“Saves us from getting STDs, too.” 

“Oh, now it’s us,” V chuckled but her reaction was cut short by the trembling breath that escaped her lips the moment Johnny’s hand shadowed the line of her pants on her stomach, tickling her and making her heart flutter. 

“Was us then...” Johnny’s face was now so close she couldn’t see his eyes anymore. His lips hovering somewhere near her ear, it felt like that calming voice was all that existed. “Felt like it, anyway. My cock in your pussy… Guess that’s the closest we can get.” 

He smiled the moment he sensed how her body reacted to those words.

“Mean besides our mind taking over mine?” 

_ Ugh _ . “Forget 'bout all that, V,” he growled, breathing hot air into her face as he went for her lips. The ravenous kisses that followed were almost like an order for her to never mention that again. 

It didn’t exist now. He willed it to not exist.

“Like I said,” he puffed out between the kisses, voice barely audible over their groans and moans, “don’t know how this works or whose emotions we’re feelin’, but I’m pretty fucking hard and your pussy’s callin’ my name,” he said, biting her bottom lip as he slid his hand into her soaked panties. “So let us enjoy this insanity, what’d ya say?” 

“I say you better show me what you can really do with that metal hand of yours,” V teased, squeezing Johnny’s bulging crotch until she made him yelp. 

“Oh,” he laughed melodically, fire dancing behind his eyes. “You’re gonna wish you took those blockers, sweetheart. I’ll make sure of it.” 

  
  



End file.
